


Lessons in Unflappability

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Repairs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda plays a prank on Skye, and Skye ends up not minding half as much as she might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Unflappability

Skye is exhausted, and practically nodding off onto the table. Debriefing for a ghost caught between worlds is apparently much longer than the usual debrief, with far too many forms that have to be completed in blue or black ink and in triplicate. The start of the meeting had been amusing at least, with Fitz’s coffee spiked with salt by Simmons. But two hours in, the fun had been thoroughly sucked out and Skye found herself wishing for a new disaster to strike. 

But not like a major paperwork requiring one. Just a regular kidnapping or stealing that would take them off away from here, and have nice quick virtual forms. Melinda is excused of course, as someone has to fly the plane and apparently she has a deal with Coulson as he’s filling hers out as well. He does a pretty decent forgery, and Skye can’t wait to get to that part of training. Skye wants to feel a bit bitter that Melinda doesn’t have to do her paperwork, but she’s pretty sure that means Melinda will also be in a _much_ better mood later. Maybe, if Skye’s really lucky, she’ll bend on the ‘no sex in the pilot’s seat’ rule. 

There’s a quiet moaning sound, and Skye glances up to Fitz- perhaps Simmons got him again- but he’s just writing normally. Coulson and Simmons look normal too, and Ward finished a half hour ago, because he’s a soulless robot. The moaning sound gets louder, but no one else seems to notice. It’s oddly familiar too, and Skye figures maybe her brain is just being weird, and goes back to copying the section on Melinda kicking the ghost’s ass. 

“ _Harder please, oh just like that!_ ” 

Skye drops her pen, flushing bright red. The voice was slightly off, like a recording, and the words were from a night ago and-

“ _Oh! Right there, fuck you’re so good at this Mel_ -”

Skye answers her phone quickly, hoping somehow _three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents_ had just missed that. “Hello?” 

“The cockpit is cold.” 

Skye bites back her immediate response, and looks up to see FitzSimmons whispering to each other rapidly, catching her name and May quite a few times. Coulson isn’t looking, thank god- but he is wearing a small smile that's vaguely worrisome. 

“Yeah, I’m almost done.” 

“Good,” Melinda says, hanging up. 

“Best prank this week!” Fitz shouts once she hangs up the phone. 

“Well, second best,” Simmons corrects. “My mop had much better timing,” Fitz finishes. 

Coulson looks up then, and Skye takes back everything she ever thought about him not minding, because he looks _pissed_. 

“Please refrain from discussing your sex life and pranking adventures until these reports are done. Or better yet, until you’re off this plane. I’d hate to give you a crash course in forgery, and make you do everyone’s forms over.” 

Skye’s first thought is, _holy shit A.C. is so not chill with this_. And she knows she looks panicked, she feels panicked and oh god, what is she going to do? Is he going to make her choose between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Melinda? No way, that’d be far too-

FitzSimmons burst out laughing, and Coulson’s smiling at his paperwork again. It takes Skye’s brain a minute to catch up, and when it does she says, “So not cool A.C.”

When the reports are finally done, and the brief panic has subdued itself back to boredom and then to relief, the first thing Skye does is shower. It only takes five minutes, and she’s up in the cockpit after that.

“Hey,” Skye says, curling up on the other chair. Melinda smirks, and Skye adds, “I can’t believe you did that when Coulson was there.” 

“I said I’d get you back.”

Skye huffs out a weak laugh, “That’s not exactly what I was imagining.” 

“I know.”

“Oh yeah?” Skye says, but Melinda doesn’t go for the bait. She raises a single brow, and Skye feels even younger than normal. Skye knows how to properly progress forwards, but god, it’s so much easier when Melinda takes total control, rather than toying with her.

“Canieatyououtplease?”

Melinda’s lips twitch, and Skye forces herself to ask again, slower. “Can I eat you out please?”

She smiles at that, and sits up a tiny bit straighter. Skye slips in front of her, banging her knees a few times, adrenalin masking the pain. Unzipping Melinda’s pants, she still expects her lover to chide her. It had taken weeks before Melinda was okay with even having sex on the plane, forget in the actual cockpit. She doesn’t though, and Skye makes herself comfortable. 

“This is going to be awesome,” Skye says, and then she starts licking before Melinda can give her a look. She licks everywhere, paying extra attention to her left side like Melinda likes. It only takes a few licks for Melinda’s thighs to lock around her head, and the thought that she could snap her neck like this shouldn’t be so enticing. She's warm and salty, and Skye wonders if FitzSimmons could make it possible for her to live off of ejaculate, if nutrients could be-

“Faster,” Melinda says, and she complies, refocusing. 

There’s a knock, and Skye stops, trying to figure out the best way to get out without making a ton of noise. Melinda’s hand grasps the back of her head though, keeping her in place- and fuck if that doesn’t make her pulse race even faster. 

“No!” Melinda half-shouts, the loudest Skye’s ever heard her. She comes a moment later, and Skye’s licking her out, making sure not a drop hits the seat. Her blood is pounding too hard, and she’s dimly aware the person on the other side is talking to Melinda. 

Melinda gets up, pats Skye’s head, and zips up. 

“Good girl. I’ll see you in my bunk later.” 

Skye nods, dazed and soaked, belatedly wiping her mouth and standing. Ward’s at the door with some problem, and Skye doesn’t understand how Melinda still looks so professional. They leave, Ward shooting her a leer, and she decides tomorrow she’s asking her SO for some lessons in appearing unflappable.

**Author's Note:**

> the inspirational text was: (334) He used my blackberry to make a voice recording of me orgasming, then set it as my ringtone while I was sleeping. I discovered this during a team meeting this morning.


End file.
